Fairy Tail
by 0cassar
Summary: New things are coming to the guild new adventures crazy stories new members and and crazy monsters and a mysterious Dragon shaped Island in the south promises all of these new things but before they go each member must grow stronger for what's to come and romance will also grow stronger .


All seemed to be going normal in the celestial spirit relem when they saw it a falling star but it was no normal falling star it was a new beginning for a young female Wizard who lost something important to her.

"hm this power its familiar could it be one of them "said the Celestial king "sire what is it "asked Leo " I don't know but something is coming I believe it's something that could destroy our whole world "said the Celestial King .

Then coming up the path was Capricorn and Taurus they looked like they were badly hurt "guys what happened!"shouted Leo rushing to them then they both passed out and behind them was a single person .

"Ha do you must be the Celestial king but you already know who I am and what I came her for an i right " Said the stranger "indeed I do so shall we begin "Said the Celestial king "yes let's begin "Said the stranger.

It was a warm summers day no clouds in the sky and the people were out shopping and kids playing but Lucy was in side her home laying on her bed her fist clenched holding the broken key of Aquarius in her hand .

She often just held it there feeling it with her thumb it had been several years since then and the pain was still there those not as bad but today her world will shine bright again it seemed that fate would give her another chance.

As she layer there kinda bored still holding the broken key there was a loud knocking at her door which startled her and making her fall out of bed .

She rush to her door to find no one ther except a small wood box .

"What what is his I don't remember ordering anything but it is a pretty box "Said Lucy she looked around and saw a hooded figure walking down the steer then she noticed a small note on the box she opened it and it read it .

"**_Dear miss Lucy I know a lot about you but you have no idea who I am just know I am your friend and a friend to your guild and I hope you like the gift I gave you don't worry it works but do at the beach or she'll get mad other wise ._**

**_From A friend "_**

"Well this is a strange letter what could be in the box ?"Said Lucy to her self and when she opened the small box before her was something more dear to her that any thing in the world .

It was a new golden key of Aquarius Lucy dropped to her knees and hot tears began to run down her face she look for the stranger and saw him turn down a street.

She ran after him call after her as well but to no avail she was could hardy keep up and the last stree she turned down lead her to the beach "wait how did I end up here ?"Said Lucy

But she then remembered she had Aquarius new key in her hand she then walked into the water dipped the key into the water and summoned Aquarius .

Below she could see the gate circle and then a blinding light shown Lucy looked away and then looked back and before her Aquarius she stood there arms on her hips smiling .

Lucy was about to speak when Aquarius came up to her and hit her in the head ."ow what was that for I thought you would be happy to see me again "Said Lucy angerly "I am but that for waking me up from my nap"Said Aquarius smiling then the two hugged and the then they sat in the beach talking and catching up .

But little did they know they were being watch not by a enemy but by a new friend "well it looks like my work her is done "Said the stranger as he walks away Lucy looked back and saw a man about Natsus age walking away smiling like he just completed a hard job and he had collected his pay .

Lucy would would remember what he looked like just in case she saw him again and shared to ask how he got Aquarius a new key "go after him Lucy "Said Aquarius "his story is a interesting one "she added and she Lucy ran after him

The stranger stopped and turned to see her coming after him "wait I want to talk to you "shouted Lucy and he did "so who can I Help you" Said the stranger "

The stranger looked odd to Lucy she had never seen him before he had white hair ice blue eyes he was about as tall as Natsu "who are you "asked Lucy .

"My name is Soden and I am a Celestial Dragon Slayer "Said Soden "Lucy's jaw dropped at what she had herd "ok your probably very confused as to what I said so let's go for a walk and I'll explain "Said Soden

So after they walked a bit and got ice cream they say at a bench overlooking the sea "ok so I think I understand how your magic works so you tap into the magic glow of the celestial realm and then through you , you release bit as a flame right "said Lucy "more or less yea that the basic of it hay can inask you something "asked Soden

"oh yea sure what is it "asked Lucy "i would like to join your guild "asked Soden "wa you of course you can as long you don't go evil and betray us you can join "said Lucy then the two just looked at each other and laughed ased they walked to to guild hall

As they walked back a metro shower started as the sun set on a old day and now was ready to rise on a new one .


End file.
